User talk:LegoStefan24
auction on the first auction 500 clicks is a lot more then what it should be any bid is perfectly acceptable as long as the bidder is willing to pay that much xD 22:00, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Renaming / moving pages You can actually rename / move pages rather than recreating them. Doing so preserves the edit history :-D 00:09, January 3, 2014 (UTC) yeah, i kinda renamed the page but i put it in the wrong spot, (i think twice) xD so i pretty much gave up and just remade it :P ...and there was only like 1 or 2 things in the edit history anyway xD 00:48, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Stopping by Hey, just wanted to step inside the door here as I haven't really done so quite frequently. Looks dusty. Pretty profile (personal home) though. :P You should add some furniture. :P Anyways, hai! How's life? :P Codyn329 (talk) 05:39, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Lol, good :P havent seen you in a while xD 17:36, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Sig Can you help me make my sig? Asathegreat7 (talk) 17:19, January 7, 2014 (UTC) sure, what kind of sig are you considering making?look at the ones on the Template:EZsig, Template:EZsig2, and Template:EZsig3 templates, and tell me which you like the most. From there, we can customize it beyond what the templates are capable of to make it your own :P Let me know which (if any) you would most like to have, designwise (we can change the colors and links and stuff later) 00:39, January 8, 2014 (UTC) I like the EZsig2 template Asathegreat7 (talk) 00:59, January 8, 2014 (UTC) So, something along the lines of this? (im going by your userpage thing you just put in before) any other things, like a 4th box, or linking the contibutions box to some other page? 01:39, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Perfect! do, you have any custom things you want (like it to say Asa, instead of asathegreat7, Contributions, instead of contribs, an extra text box, an mln page link, etc) 02:18, January 10, 2014 (UTC) WHAT??? Hi. i have a question about my signature. How come the talk thing leads to the "doom wiki"lavalloveseris (talk) 21:12, January 16, 2014 (UTC) go to "My preferences"...in the sig box, insert: lavalloveseris (talk) into the box instead. 22:53, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Can you help me make my signature have a link to my mln page,a link to my profile,a link to my contributions page saying contribs,and make it have a mln sort of green/yellow background? User:lavalloveseris/sig (talk) 22:02, January 28, 2014 (UTC) hey, so i finished it, tell me if you like it! It looks like: if you like it, follow the directions below to have it become your sig. #Go to #You will see a text box that says Custom Signature: #Paste into the box without the ' tags. #Make sure the I want to use wikitext in my signature box is checked. #Scroll down to the bottom of the page and click the blue save button near the bottom left corner. #Tell me when you're done, and don't foget to sign when you tell me! 01:16, January 29, 2014 (UTC) I'n done. Like the background color,too. 22:29, January 29, 2014 (UTC) yep it works! 22:36, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Can you help me upload a picture of my avatar? I already have a picture and know how to add one,I just need to know how to put it on to my Info box Template. Thanks for all the help. ok, so the simple way is to: #Click the edit button on the top of this page xD #Under the Visual editor (the one without all the complex codes), look on the right side for the ''Add features and Media section and click the Photo button. #Click Choose File near the Upload Button at the top. #After selecting your file, make sure the file is around 200px (theres a box to put that information in, make sure you select the thumbnail option) #It should be on this page when you've finished. From that point, I'll put it on your User page in the template and categorize it appropriately. Since you said you don't know much coding, I figured that this would be the easiest way! 02:15, February 26, 2014 (UTC) oh and thanks for the barnstar! :D 02:16, February 26, 2014 (UTC) I found out my picture was not uploaded. When I tried to reupload it, It sais"You have tried to upload an illegal file type. Please try again." The photo was labeled"Lavalloveseris" It was from the lego digital disigner.Do you know why this is going on??? When you click on the file on your computer, does it open in Digital Designer, or as a picture? 02:55, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Ojnce is picture,double click is in digital designer well then its a digital designer file, so you cant upload it unless you turn it into a picture, sorry... 23:49, February 26, 2014 (UTC) It's okay. I never change my avatar aanyway. can you help me get back my old sig?it just changed back to regular randomly and unexpectedly (talk) Follow the same instructions listed right above from the first time I told you how to do it. They should work just fine. 22:37, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Thank You for advice. Lavalloveseris (talk) Badges Can there be badges on this Wiki? P.S. Umm, idk if badges are really necessary on this wiki, but if we were to add them, we would have acommunity vote first. and the founder is GB1. 22:27, January 28, 2014 (UTC) My Profile Can you help me make the thing with the columns and information and your avatar picture thing on your profile plz. Thanks. Template Can you help me make some templates?This is my list of ideas: A Template that: Shows how many active users there are on the wiki Shows how many users there are in total on the wiki I also want them to refresh themselves so it is alwas correct. Thanks I think they do exist already...and they are updated, a lot of users sign in here but dont edit, so theyre still active, boy just dont see them at all... is the template for active users... is the template for total users on all wikis... I'm not sure about the users on this wiki template but I'll look for it! 20:50, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. Remind me.. Remind me to check this wiki here every now and then so I can eventually become active. :P BTW, I might redesign my store and change financially (the pricing and selling points and things like that). Also, I have a small request..Can you add four pages? (This method allows external custom CSS to be added in ways inline CSS can't do) Here, I'll show you. *Create a page called Template:Customs with the following content of }|}}. *Create a page called MediaWiki:Customs with the following content of Customs1$1Customs2. *Create a page called MediaWiki:Customs1 with the following content of . Thanks, Codyn329 (talk) 14:50, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Ok, im gonna trust you on this...a3k if you read this and get mad (hopefully you wont xD) blame cody not me :P added them...xD 18:46, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Good boy. :P Codyn329 (talk) 20:50, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Any abuse of this template and it will have to be removed however 08:59, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Signature Just a question how do you change your sig??? Skak485 (talk) 20:09, April 8, 2014 (UTC) There are a couple of ways to do so, first, tell me what you had in mind? Like just adding/removing/changing links, or designing a completely different signature (like mine for example) let me know soon so I can help you with it! 20:35, April 8, 2014 (UTC) A completely different one like yours Skak485 (talk) 09:17, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Ok, so what did you have in mind? which sig template looks the most like what you want? Template:EZsig Template:EZsig2 Template:EZsig3 Also, do you like the rounded edges, or would you rather a more box-like signature? 21:11, April 9, 2014 (UTC) I like the last template...I really don't know what I have in mind :S Also, I like the rounded edges! :P Skak485 (talk) 15:38, April 10, 2014 (UTC) What colors did you have in mind? 21:59, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Red and black!! :) Skak485 (talk) 07:18, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Here it is! if you like it, follow the directions below to have it become your sig. #Go to #You will see a text box that says '''Custom Signature: #Paste into the box without the ' tags. #Make sure the I want to use wikitext in my signature box is checked. #Scroll down to the bottom of the page and click the blue save button near the bottom left corner. #Tell me when you're done, and don't forget to sign when you tell me! If you want anything changed, tell me! 19:44, April 13, 2014 (UTC) That's awesome!!!! Thankyou!!! :D 08:29, April 14, 2014 (UTC) no problem! if you need anything else, please let me know! :D 16:46, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Can I ask you another question?.....How do you earn barnstars!!! 18:26, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Well, when a user decides that another user deserves one, they give it out. Any user can give out a barnstar and any user can receive one, you just cant give yourself one xD 20:29, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks!!! But.... How do you give people barnyard??? Is there a template??? 07:06, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Ta give out a barnstar, you would fill in the following template (without the tags) ''' so, would result in: Hope this helps! 20:27, April 16, 2014 (UTC) stunt_track_rank_4 hi! I would like 5 clicks to my stunt track rank 4 14:23, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Sig and me again When i deleted my account a while ago i decied to make a new account so could i make a sig using javascriptPoohbear71102 (talk) 21:46, June 20, 2014 (UTC) im not good with js, so i dont know how much i could really contribute to that, but what did you want to ask me? 21:49, June 20, 2014 (UTC) COuld i make a sig out of javascript and my old account was Poohbear71 21:35, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Honestly, I cant really help with the javascript, but you can (you should probably ask A3K for help with that. But your current one looks fine! 21:40, June 21, 2014 (UTC) clicks How many more clicks do you need on your alien egg module? 22:36, June 21, 2014 (UTC) 127 more. I also need transparent brick clicks too. 22:55, June 21, 2014 (UTC) ok i will make a order for totamics for when i get to rank 7 to help you 01:32, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Userpage Hey, thanks for undoing Dylan's edit. I was on my way to check it out, but it looks like you got to him first. I can't believe he's still raging about this one situation from over two years ago. LCF (talk!) 00:12, June 27, 2014 (UTC) No problem! He's been blocked indefinitely considering the fact that this is his 3rd offense. So, you shouldn't have any more problems. And I also deleted his revision, so the edit he made won't show up in your history! 00:14, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Great! He also recreated Dgreen6765 the third time in 2 years, and created the spam page Klab. If you could delete those, that would be great. LCF (talk!) 00:24, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Done! 00:29, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Thenashtron! sorrey Thenashtron! (talk) 15:37, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Just dont do it again, and it will be ok. 17:58, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Badge How did you get the old timer badge if you joined in 2011? Takua (talk) 23:25, June 30, 2014 (UTC) I started MLN like right when it first came out, but didnt actually play on it until 2011. 23:52, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Vandal attack Nice job handling that vandal attack. Just noticed you deleted your store talk page and did not restore it. Wondering if that was intentional. 09:00, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know, I guess I forgot to restore that one xD Thanks! 16:46, July 1, 2014 (UTC) I think I did restore it, but it never actually worked, because I've just restored it 7 times, and it still keeps telling me that it's deleted. :/ 17:02, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Ok, so could you restore my store talk page for me, because obviously its not gonna work for me (i gave up after attempt 20) -.- Thanks. 17:19, July 1, 2014 (UTC) items You said you would send the items I oreder by monday today is friday 21:29, August 15, 2014 (UTC) oh my gosh I actually forgot, I'm so sorry, I promise by tomorrow, and I'll send extra items! Sorry about the delays! 22:50, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Welcome message Hey, I noticed that MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user has a red link for the video due to it linking to the Video namespace and not the File namespace. Could you fix that? LCF (talk!) 22:03, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Fixed it! 23:36, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. LCF (talk!) 00:38, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Dude! And a better late then never congrats on beating MLN. Guess you'll have to find a new job as that's listed as your occupation atm :-) 09:47, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey thanks and Merry Christmas to you too! How've you been lately? And yeah, I should probably get a new job now xD 16:09, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Stopping bye Hey mate, Just thought I'd stop bye and see how the wiki is going. Not too well by the looks. I assume COPPA isn't helping. Do you still edit? It has been a rather long time since I visited here or even played MLN. I see you finished now. Congratulations on that. I've been meaning to finish but things get in the way. How is life anyway? Hope all is well and that you had a great start to the new year. 12:22, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Nice to see you! Yeah, so this wiki has basically died out really nothing happens anymore. I edit on occasion, like right now, nothing major anymore. In terms of life, life has been stressful with midterms, AP exams, etc., but overall, not bad. :P I hope you had a great start to the new year as well! P.S. Thanks for the congrats, and yeah it took a lot of patience, so it took a while :P 02:40, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Good luck in your exams. They are stressful, but you get over it once they are done. I've had an excellent start to the new year to be honest. Anyway, I took a look at the LEGO Message Boards Wiki and found Cody on chat. He seems to be Mod. I guess if you wanted to talk to him I you could go there. Lots to edit on the LMBW if you wanted to check it out. :D 10:52, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! and I'll probably stop by the MB Wiki when I find the time. It would be nice to talk to him again :P 03:45, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Happy Belated Single Awareness Day ta-da :D Codyn329 (talk) 21:01, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Wow, that was quick LOL And yeah, happy Single Awareness Day to you too! :P 21:06, February 15, 2015 (UTC)